


Life is Strange wedgies

by Supenku



Series: Life is Strange wedgies [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Spanking, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supenku/pseuds/Supenku
Summary: Chloe Price asks Max Caulfield to use her rewind powers to "guess" her panty colors. When creativity is required, emotions run wild!





	1. "Panty Colors"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Price asks Max Caulfield to use her rewind powers to "guess" her panty colors. When creativity is required, emotions run wild!

“_Let’s talk about your superpower._”

Those _were_ the exact words she said. Specifically referring to my newfound ability to rewind time. But sitting here in this diner after years of not being in my hometown, I didn’t expect my best friend to say this next sentence after having me “guess” what was inside her pockets:

“Okay, Wonder Max. Guess what my panty colors are.” Chloe Price says, confidently.

“Um, what?” I replied, with probably the dumbest look on my face. And why wouldn’t I? I sit girl-to-girl with my best friend after having not seen her in such a long time, seeing her now fully embracing her punk motif and even dying her hair blue, and _this_ is the next step in believing in my powers? “C-Chloe, I wouldn’t even-”

“Max, you could _totally_ use your powers to X-Ray vision through my pants! I want to see this at work!” She replies, insistently. Ugh, I’m so not ready for this, but I don’t think I can talk her out of this at this point.. Well, maybe I can.

“I mean, what do you want me to do: pull your pants down?”

“Nope. Not allowed. We’re at a diner, remember? And that’s hella public indecency.”

“But, how then-”

“Figure it out.”

This was getting nowhere. How else would I see her underwear? It was pretty messed up to begin with that she wanted me to, but she wanted me to force my way to it, too? Wowzer. Well, either way, if I’m going to get this over with, I might as well think about it. Maybe I can force them down anyway? No, her positioning wouldn’t let me just _yank_ them down. I’d have to pull her legs out, and she wears those jeans pretty tight, too-

_ Wait a moment._

_Yank._ Maybe the jeans didn’t have to come _down_. Rather..

“Chloe, don’t hate me for this.” I hop up from my side of the table and walk over to her.

“Hate? Wait, Max-” Before she can even finish her sentence, my half-hearted element of surprise lets me force her down on the table (practically the only way I could get away with this), and I shove my hands right into the back of her jeans. Grabbing as much of her soft, cottony fabric as possible, I pull her panties right up, sending a pink waistband, followed by zebra stripes on a white pair of large underwear straight to the top of her back!

“Oh god, FUCK!” She exclaims, no doubt feeling that sharp pain right between her lips and cheeks. I could hear her folding her legs in as she clenches her fists on the table. It wasn’t long, however, before those stopped being the noises that stood out.

“Max! What the hell are you doing?!” She heard a stern voice say from behind the Two Whales counter. Chloe’s mother, Joyce, was walking right up to her. Others patrons followed suit, looking to help break up a heated fight. Before it could happen, I fled right back to my seat, and stuck my hand out.

_Time started to slowly rewind._

  
“Max, you could _totally_ use your powers to X-Ray vision through my pants! I want to see this at work!” I could hear her say. “Um, Max?”

I knew she was talking, but I wasn’t absorbing it. I just gave my best friend, who I hadn’t seen in 5 years, a _wedgie_! And one large enough to give the average Blackwell bully a run for their money, too! It was in front of all those people, too! And I.. _loved_ it. I could see that dorky pair she wore. The zebra stripes, I think there was like 10, 15 of those in all? I practically lost my mind trying to count them! And that pink waistband. That combo absolutely did _not_ match her style, _especially_ on a pair so huge! There were even little holes in them! How long has she had this pair? Like since I left? What a nerd! And then everyone else coming in, seeing her embarrassment? Bet they’d laugh like crazy seeing her get bullied _that_ badly by someone as scrawny as me! All this, and I had to admit.. Something inside me was wanting _more_.

“So, uh, Max, I guess you saw them?” Chloe said, a little puzzled by these events. She had no idea.  
  
“Huh, what are you talking about? Of course I haven’t seen them yet.” I lied. Instead of chancing whether she’d believe me or not, I hopped right up and shoved her back down. “Here, let me go ahead and see.” I said, not doing well to hide my smirk in front of anyone around me, aside from Chloe, and sending a much bigger handful of her panties right back up her back!

“FUCK. ME. OWWWW!!” Was all she could react as the much larger wedgie claimed her victim, now writhing in this newfound feeling, again, through her naughty parts; the glee from my smile never wavering as I stretched them as hard as my little arms could. Seeing those stripes stretch, the holes from before lightly ripping apart, the pink waistband staring right back at me at eye level, hearing her grunts of attempted resistance: absolutely enthralling! Any more of this bliss, and I would have to change my own underwear before long. So I let go, ignoring the gathered people around me that try to reach and pull me away. I take a moment to raise my hand, and the would-be interrupters start to back away: time pulling them from me.

“Max, you could _totally_ use your powers to X-Ray vision- Wait, how’d you-?” She turned to look at me.

My back was to the side of her seat. My arms were crossed, and I had a wide grin on my face. “That’s a _really_ dorky pair, Chloe.”

“Wait, you saw them?” Chloe said, both shocked and curious.

“Zebra stripes and a pink waistband. I thought you were going for the _punk_ style, not the _kid’s aisle_ style.” I confidently replied. Maybe I was being a bit too harsh, as they _were_ pretty sexy on her.. will have to work on those thoughts later.. but I had to take the time and gloat.

“W-Well yeah?” She said, still getting over that I got it down, but now that I was taunting her for it, too. “B-But if you were _really_ Super Max, you’d know what logo was on the front!” She exclaimed, at as tolerable a room volume as Chloe could manage.

Wait, what? Logo on the front? I didn’t check that. Shit! Chloe _would_ decorate her shit, probably even her underwear! Or, at least, she had that robot panda keychain. She’d at least put something cute over it. Maybe even something punk. “L-Logo? It was.. an electric guitar, right?”

Chloe shook her head. “Not even close, Max. I thought you were going to wow me, but if you weren’t even able to guess that much, then I guess I believed you for nothing.” She replied, _now_ being the confident one again.

That did it.

Irritated, I set my foot down right across her back, pinning her to the table. Before she could even think to react, I grabbed the legholes of her panties from inside her jeans and pulled so hard, I ripped them completely in half. The small holes I saw before helped me claim my new, fabric trophy. She couldn’t even shout this time. Her hands moved right between her legs, clinging to her stinging vagina as her head sank over the table. I ignored the new feeling I was starting to experience from this and leaned down to her front, carefully moving the front of her torn pair out of her pants. I put the smaller part in one pocket and the larger piece in another and sat back down. Time rewound once more.

“Max, you could _totally_ use your powers to-.”

“Chloe, you aren’t even wearing any.” I replied, nonchalantly.

“Not wearing any? You’re high. I totally-” She replied with a chuckle and “covertly” felt around the waistline of her jeans till she slipped the fingers underneath. The humored face quickly fell into shock. It was a face that said more than words ever could. “I-I know I-”

“Chloe, I saw inside your pants. We walked inside the bathroom, then you pulled down your pants and showed off that you weren’t wearing any. Then we came back.” I said, amidst her confusion. The amount of times I had to reiterate this line to make it sound more seriously, especially with another problem I could not go on without dealing with, finally made it sound persuasive enough to at least fool Chloe.

“I-I must be going crazy. That can’t be..” She felt again, and then, after a few seconds, took a deep breath. “You’re right. I-I guess I’m not wearing any. I-I totally believe you, Max.” Chloe replied, now fully giving into this of all this.

_Good._

“Anyway,” Chloe continued, trying to break herself out of that past feeling as quickly as possible. “There’s something I wanted to show you to test your powers more. My sorta ‘home away from home’.”

“A-Alright,” I replied. Before I could get up, I felt my nose running a little redder than usual.

“Dude, is your nose bleeding? Did you enjoy the view that much?” Chloe said, her mischievous smile back in view.

“Yeah, must have.” I said, a little dizzy standing up and walking ahead while waiting for her to follow. Probably was a bad move on my part, as my legs were a little wobbly, and the way I walked.. yeah, I need to change when I get back to the dorm.  
  
What was worse is that I didn’t at all notice what was sticking out of my back pocket, right in front of Chloe.


	2. "Poolside Revenge"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe enacts her revenge for Max's antics in the most fun way possible. But when time is involved, how long does that "revenge" last?

_You creative little shit, Max._  
  
It’s been a couple of days since I got to see first hand the awesomeness of her powers in full demonstration. First she guesses _exactly_ what’s in my pockets, down to the fucking time stamp on my parking ticket, then she managed to figure out that I wasn’t even wearing panties today! Or so I thought, until I saw that little fabric sticking out of her back pocket.

_Wait, those are my panties!_ I thought to myself at the diner. There was no way I could mistake such an old pair of mine. But I wasn’t going to make a big scene in front of my mom and all those customers, _especially_ on the subject of my dirty underwear. But I knew there was only one way she could have gotten ahold of those in the shape they were in. A smile crept across my face as I followed her. I’d make time for a sweet revenge on Max Caulfield, even if it’d have to be saved for a later day. She may be my best friend, but she’s not going to be the only one having _that_ kinda fun.

**  
** Cut to now, and I can still barely imagine that where we got ourselves into is real. We got information about Rachel, and that bastard Nathan, and even got some sweet cash: all because of Max’s genius use of her super power! Now we’re chilling at a nice and cool pool in nothing but our underwear. It’s too bad I didn’t think to bring my hella sexy bikini, but I bet Max would have come in the pool with a school issued swimsuit if she had the chance. At least the underwear I’m wearing is flashy enough. Palm trees on an orange pair was probably one of my better pairs. It even looks like bikini bottoms if you, like, didn’t think too much about it. Max, though..**  
**

_ Holy shit, that’s so adorkable!_ Is all I could think about it. Like shit, those are big and white, like she’s some sorta granny! At least the bra is pink, but damn is Super Max a Super _Dork_, yet it totally fits her. _Underwear_, though. That reminds me..

“Hey, Max. Can we talk about something?” I ask as I wade my way back to the side of the pool and place my arms over it.

“Talk about?” Max answered, curiously. “Sure, what about?” She follows suit and gets herself in a nice, unsuspecting position.

“Well, that time we were at the diner, and I asked for you to guess my panty color.” I start as I glance over at her, expecting her to probably be shaking.

She starts to lightly shake in her spot, right on cue. “W-What about it?” She replied. That face alone is already asking questions that I already know all the answers to.

“Well, I checked back in my drawer when I got back home and noticed one of my older pairs was missing. A certain _zebra-striped_ pair of mine.” I continue with, hitting all the right notes to make her nervous.

She gulps more audibly than she probably realizes. “Zebra-striped, Chloe?”

“It got me to thinking, too. ‘Didn’t I see fabric like that sticking out from Max’s _back pocket_ that same day?’” At this point, if Max doesn’t already look hella guilty, I just don’t know my own best friend well enough.

“W-Well, I can explain!” Max replies, knowing exactly what she got into that day. I smile.

“You had fun, didn’t you? I bet you _enjoyed_ that feeling, _didn’t you_?” I continue, now wading through the water around her back.

“I-I-” Max tries to start turning to face me, but I shove her against the poolside and grab those dorky panties of hers.

“_My_ turn for the fun, Max!” I say as I push the unsurprisingly stretchy pair right up her back.

“Chloe, I- AIEE! SORRY!!” She quickly says as she felt her own panties go up her own ass this time around. I’m going to rip them, no. She had her fun doing that to my pair, I could tell. No, this time around, I’m gonna make sure she’s going to get the most _hella_ atomic wedgie here. As I push them up, I look down at her ass. That bony, white ass is in full view, and my bare pussy is right near it, almost ready to-

Bare?

I let go and took a look at myself. _Where the hell are my panties? And my bra, too?_ Sure enough, it doesn’t take a fondle to realize I’m completely in the nude. Then I heard the oddest noise come from Max:

“_Mm_..” She says in.. bliss? Max appeared to have her legs crossed from here. But how the hell? She was only screaming just a moment ago, but then my bra and panties went away, which I can see clearly right next to her, and she’s getting turne-

Oh.

“Chloe, aren’t you going to finish?” Max says a little more sensually- strike that, a _lot_ more sensually than before. Like.. is “sensual” even in her vocabulary?

“M-Max? Why are you..?”

“You were going to reach these to my forehead, weren’t you?”

“Max..” I’m officially lost. She knew what I was planning, and now she’s full on _welcoming_ this? But.. _why_?

“You kept getting close to reaching it. But I think now that we’ve done this seven times, you can make it this time.”

_Seven!?__Oh dear god, she has a fetish for this. Suppose it’s not the weirdest thing to be into, but if she was getting her jollies at pulling at mine enough to rip them, then I guess this isn’t unexpected? Still though, can’t help but be curious._ I shake my head and chuckle lightly. “You’re getting turned on by this Max?”

“Aren’t you?” She replies, curiously. Does she think I’m doing this to enact a scenario of some kind? Well, I suppose I kinda am. I coulda just told her I didn’t like what she did without me knowing, but instead I do this. Maybe I _am_ into this in my own way? I guess, if I think about it, I do really like the idea of holding Max like this and pulling her panties up her back. Not sure I can consider myself too much of a masochist at all, but I do like to be hella sadist with this kinda shit. If she’s enjoying this too, then I can’t really _not_ consider this a nice and intimate experience to go with that revenge I wanted.

I see her turn to look at me from head to toe with a small smile on her face. _Enjoying the view_.. Maybe she did before? Found out that her nosebleeds were connected to her power in some way, but hell, maybe I wasn’t off before. I confidently smile. “Yeah, I’m hella into wedgying dorky butts like yours!” I say as I turn her back around and grab her panties again, playing along with this.

“No, please, Chloe!” She says with the worst acted plea in the world, clearly enjoying herself. I stretch her panties back up her back, and she raises herself to her tip-toes. Instead of the crying I started to hear the last time, she’s instead breathing pretty heavily. Not _marathon_-heavy, but still heavy.

_These are hella stretchy. Way more than before, at least._ I think as they already reach her shoulder blades. As I can hear her noises more and more, I grab the back of her hair, getting a huge moan from her as if I just pressed her button, and yank the underwear over the top of her head. She clings on to the side of the pool, and I reach the panties right over her forehead, making them into the dorkiest hat I’ve seen Max wear.

Max lets go and holds on to the waistband of her large, stretched, white panties, making sure they stay firmly in place. “Shit, you’re great at this, Chloe. Still can’t believe that first time turned such a knob in me, but now..”

I smile and pull her over the side so her butt is on full display above the pool. “Before that, _Super Max_,” I start and immediately smack that bony ass of her’s with the palm of my hand. One, two, three times I hear her teeth grit as her legs curl and ass turns a shade of red.

She exhales sharply when I’m done. “Okay, I deserved that.”

I nod and pull myself out of the water, grabbing at my bra and panties to work on slipping them back on. “So, mind explaining what all happened that time we were at the diner?” I ask, now that playtime’s over. In response, I see that panty-hat dork-best friend of mine bite her bottom lip as she tells me about her experience.


	3. "Super Dork"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a moment of discovery in the Blackwell pool, Chloe and Max return to Chloe's to reveal their true feelings on what they experienced with each other.

_Always remember this moment…_  
  
The night before had been a thrilling occasion for both Chloe Price and Max Caulfield. Breaking into Blackwell Academy, gathering information about Rachel and Nathan, then enjoying a poolside visit where _tension_ was relieved. It didn’t even stop there.

After Max had explained what she did during her time with Chloe at the diner, all the while getting her underwear un-clamped from her head and de-wedged from her ass (_Man, Chloe lodged it up there hard!_ She had thought with a small chuckle), it revealed a bit of a sadistic side to her. While pent up emotion certainly helped at the time, there was no doubt she enjoyed it just as much as when Chloe paid her back just a few short moments ago. Chloe let this all circle in her mind.

_She did all that when we were at the diner?_

_ Was she getting off to yanking on my panties?_

_ Max is a sadomasochist?_

Before Chloe had the chance to reciprocate, they had to jet from the school. Security was on the way, more than likely from a tripped alarm, and they had no choice but to make a quick getaway.

_That had dropped my mood pretty quick._ Max thinks to herself after reminiscing over the night before. There was no way Chloe could have dropped Max off back at her dorm, so they ultimately decided to crash at the Price residence for the night. She felt fortunate that she remembered her bag before heading to the school, as she was able to keep an extra white shirt, with a pink skull design, and her pair of short pajama shorts to wear overnight. Picking up her camera from her side of the bed, she holds it in position, poised to take a commemorative selfie for the occasion.

“Photobomb!” Chloe says with a bright smile on her face as she quickly pulls herself up and near Max’s shoulder to get in view of the camera.

“Photo-hog.” Max comments before looking into the camera and taking the photo. As the film comes out instantly from the camera, she lightly waves it to let the picture show, and then sets both down beside the bed.

“We had a _hella_ great night, right Max?” Chloe beams as they sit up on the bed, her attire practically matching Max’s aside from a darker color to her shirt and whiter color to her shorts. Still in the afterglow, she was nothing but excited from the time they escaped the school to waking up in bed with her best friend.

“Y-Yeah, Chloe.” Max replies, her face starting to show a tint of red as she remembers the feeling of Chloe forcefully driving her underwear up her “bony white ass”, and the feeling of fabric invading her womanhood. “Remind me to be careful when picking out my underwear for these adventures..”

“I probably won’t.” Chloe returns with a mischievous grin.  
  
Max shakes her head and gets herself off the bed to stand up. “I-I should get dressed.”

Chloe quickly reaches a hand over to the back of Max’s shorts, giving them a quick yank up to expose her bare ass cheeks a little before letting go. “Horny girl.”

“Eep!” Max stops in her tracks for a moment with a noise akin to a mouse as she instinctively readjusts her shorts. “L-Let me at least get clothes on.”

Before Max could go back to her priority, Chloe was determined to finish her point from before. “Hell of a way to find out you’re a sadomasochist.” She smirks as moves herself to let her feet set themselves on the floor.

Max turns around and breathes in. It was the moment she was waiting for all night. It was clear Chloe had a sense of enjoyment when she was giving her that atomic wedgie at the pool, but how was she going to feel about that other side of her? “Yeah, it certainly was..” She trails off as she turns around to meet Chloe in the eye.

“I’ll be honest. I avoided wedgies when I was in school and with you, so I don’t really have any thoughts.” She says in a more serious tone than usual. It was a sensitive subject, and Chloe wasn’t so heartless as to dance around the point. “But I am..” She takes in a small breath before admitting her feelings, “A bit of both, too. Kinda sadist, kinda masochist.”  
  
“O-Oh.” Max replies, almost speechless as Chloe revealed a part of herself that she has likely kept from anyone else they know. _Aside from maybe Rachel?_ She thinks for a split second before gaining back her composure. Too nervous to say anything further, she patiently waits for Chloe.

“You said I was pretty loud when you first gave them to me, right? Well I think I’d be fine if you tried them now!” Chloe starts, bursting out her last thought to her closest friend with a small laugh. She feels herself shiver at the idea of Max trying this on her, but she was prepared to see how it felt from the receiving in this time, with consent.

Max thought about it for a moment before nodding. She wasn’t going to question Chloe’s resolve on the matter. That’d just be insulting. Instead, she showed confidence. “All right, Chloe.”

A mischievous smile returns to Chloe’s face as she darts to a bin in her room. “I’m hella packrat about my old shit, so I’ve still got my undies from 8th grade and high school.” She admits as she pulls it out and grabs a pair of black panties with a skull and crossbones print across the back, with little wears and tears here and there. _Suppose I was a Super Dork, too._ Chloe thinks to herself with a lack of self-awareness on her current fashion as she pulls her shorts off in front of Max and slips the older pair of underwear on. It was a snug fit and an inevitable natural wedgie, no matter what Chloe could do.

Max blushes as she sees the blue haired punk putting on the underwear. “And you said _I_ was the one with the dorky butt before?” Max lightly smiles as Chloe paced to strand right in front of her.

“Shut up and wedgie me, Super Max.” Chloe bravely, but playfully, demands as she bends over to let her ass be vulnerable to Max’s control.

Max’s feelings from before weren’t just going to instantly spring back up again. She looked at the round bottom in front of her, clad in nothing but underwear. Chloe was ready for Max to do what she wanted. Ready for her to release her sadistic urges on her friend’s panties. Max felt that want seep into her being and gave no further hesitation in wedgying Chloe’s dorky underwear, clinging to the waistband with both hands as it shot up her back, like a horse darting from the starting line at a derby.

“Nnnh!” Chloe bit her lip as the pair ravaged her ass. She wasn’t getting a pleasured feeling out of this trea- _Oh there we go._ She gasped out a moan as the pair rubbed just the right way against her vagina. It was rough, but just right for Chloe. She held onto her knees.

Max watched her pleasurably fall for her assault and smirked as gave another yank to force Chloe to hop once. “You were such a _bully_ at the pool, but now _you’re_ the horny nerd this time.” She sadistically taunts, now verbally embracing that day before.

“Mm, you’re such a hella bitch bullying me like this.” Chloe retorts in another small groan, pretending she can get any sort of upperhand in this scenario, when any control has been trustfully relinquished to Max.

“Damn right I am.” Max replies, playing along further with their minor role-play as she tries to tug them up higher. The wears and tears of the underwear were helping to create pops and breaks, signifying that they wouldn’t last.

“Pwease don’t _bweak_ them!” Chloe playfully whines as she squats herself a tad to “resist the bully” when it was, in fact, to help break them faster for the slightly weaker brunette.

“Oh now you’re getting it.” Max says, shaking her head as she yanks as hard as she can, watching the pair slowly split, before ripping them in half completely with Chloe’s “help”.

“Ahn!” Chloe moans out as the relic from her childhood, or what’s left of the relic, slowly hangs back from her crotch. She peels the leftover pair tenderly from her pussy, which was no easy task considering how wet she had gotten from Max’s ruthless start. After gaining back her composure, she turns around and grabs Max’s shorts, tugging them down before going back to the bin. “My turn!”

Max had gotten an undeniably glistening sensation from the feeling of wedgying Chloe’s panties, and hearing the sounds that she made during it, but that feeling only increased when she thought about how Chloe gives _much_ harder wedgies than she does. She nudges the shorts away from her ankles and catches a freshly tossed pair of underwear from Chloe. “Hawt Dawg Man, Chloe?”

“Better than the Super Dork white pair you wore.” Chloe replies as Max slips the otherwise navy blue panties on. It was a high school year pair, so it fit just right on Max, doing well to expose a backside that wasn’t as “bony” as Chloe thought. “Now get bent, Super Dork.” Chloe demands, sounding pretty akin to her delinquent persona that Max has seen before many times by now.

“All right already, Chloe.” Max responds as she does as instructed. She could tell Chloe was going full Dom mode this time.

The Hawt Dawg Man logo sprawled across her flaunted bottom was the motivation Chloe needed to grab a handful of the fabric with her left hand and stretch them up the length of Max’s back.

“Oh! Fuck! _Yes_!” Max accidentally shouts a little when the jolt through her sensitive line springs at full force. She felt no need to resist Chloe’s pull as the kiddy pair put her in her place, nor did she want to do anything to instigate a role-play. It was simply the pleasure of being under Chloe’s control, and letting her do her thing.

“We’re not just stopping with wedgies, Super Dork.” Chloe responds with a smirk as she uses her free hand to spank hard at Max’s now bare cheeks, distracting both of them from the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Mm, more, Chloe!” Max pleasurably demands as the smacks at her ass let her properly feel like a slut under Chloe’s reigns.

“Max?” A noise comes from behind the door that is unmistakably Joyce’s.

“Eek!” Max reacts as she snaps out of her senses and into a rush of panic. Chloe immediately lets go in surprise, and Max holds out a hand instinctively to turn back the dial.

“Now get bent, Super dork.” Chloe demands. That was, without a shadow of a doubt, the same tone as before.

“Y-Yeah.” Max responds as she obediently does as she is told. _I was a little loud earlier. Just gotta resist that urge to shout._ She thinks, which was clearly proving to be easier said than done as Chloe grabs a handful of the slightly more stretched underwear and immediately stretches them up as hard and fast as before.

“Nnn, yes, _Chloe_.” She moans as she, yet again, lets Chloe handle this. With the slight resistance added, it became surprisingly much more pleasurable for Max to receive this rough tug. She couldn’t be loud, but she was going to take everything Chloe could plan to give. _Wowzer, this is amazing!_

“We’re not just stopping with wedgies, Super Dork.” Chloe responds on cue as she uses her right hand again to spank Max’s ass cheeks.

“_Ahn!_” Max yelps in a softer tone when Chloe’s palm reaches her bony butt. With each smack on her ass, Max’s legs go weaker. “_More_ punishment, Chloe.”

Chloe chuckles. “Better watch that tone, Max.” Chloe says as she yanks the helpless girl’s undergarments up harder and the rap on each cheek was done with more force in each blow.

“Yes, ma’am!” Max responds like a servant under her blue haired mistress. _Chloe’s spanks and wedgies feel so good__!_ Max thinks as she finds herself getting wetter and wetter.

A foot is carefully placed on Max’s back, leaving a harder tug and more consistent smacks across her bottom, leaving Max to do nothing but moan and cling to the bedsheets. With one more larger spank, Chloe releases her pull on Max’s instrument of pleasure. “I’ve got one more idea.” She announces as she darts back to the bin and grabs the first pair of panties she could find: a pastel pink pair with multi-colored polka-dots.

Max gasps as the final hit lands across her sore bottom and then turns to Chloe. “_Chloe_?” She curiously asks.

After slipping on the colorful pair, Chloe lays her back against bed and pats the area next to her. “Let’s see who’s the bigger sadist, and who’s the bigger masochist.”

Max slowly nods. “Okay?” She walks over and lays her own back on the bed, prompting Chloe to grab the front of the stretched pair.

“Now grab mine. Who ever lets go first is the bigger Super Dork.” Chloe instructs, immediately helping Max put the pieces together.

“Got it, Chloe.” Max says with determination as she grabs the front of Chloe’s new, unbroken pair. “Ready.”

“One. Two..” Chloe starts as she grips hard, with Max doing the same.

With a non-verbal three, the two begin to wedgie each other’s panties right up the other’s tender lips. Both were already wet, so they had no trouble slipping them between each. The moans they were emitting were loud and pleasured, but the one other resident of the house knew better than to interrupt what sounded like Chloe and Max’s “first time”. Both women were determined to not let up their resolve as the waistbands drifted up and down against their belly buttons, even when it rubbed wetly against their clitorises.

With a large gasp in pleasure from each, they climax into their panties in what appeared to be a planned attempt to synchronize, and both stretched themselves against the length of the bed, letting go at precisely the same time.

After a moment of bliss, Chloe slowly sits herself up, leading Max to immediately lay her head on Chloe’s lap, and she reaches for her cigarette pack to pull out a stick. As Chloe lights it, Max giggles. “Guess we’re both pretty equally switchy.”

Chloe takes a good inhale from the smoke and gives a small chuckle. “Pretty sure you hella let go first, Super Dork.”  
  
Max shook her head. “Whatever, _Super Dork_.” Max playfully replies as she pulls Chloe’s head down while the cigarette is away. Without hesitation, she kisses the surprised girl’s lips. Chloe reciprocates the feeling, basking with Max in the long afterglow of their session, a moment that lasted for what felt like a lifetime in that room, with or without Max’s rewind powers being needed.


End file.
